It All Started With A Dream
by smallvilleJunky89
Summary: Can one bad dream bring two best freinds together.CC My first fanfic so Read&Review COMPLETE
1. Clarks dream

Title: It all started with a dream  
Rating:PG  
Summary: Can one bad dream bring two best friends togather.  
Disclaimer:Me no own so you no sue.

------------------------------------------

"Dad can I go in and sleep it's kinda late, or do you

need me to do anything else for you." Clark asked

"No son that's fine you go in and rest up, you're even

look a little tired." "Thanks Dad, good night."

Clark was exhausted he stumbled in the house up the

Stairs to his room and collapsed on his bed, were he fell asleep.

_Clark walked in the living room and heard the TV _

"_The Luthor corp. building has just exploded, we have_

_Identified some of the bodies, among the non Luthor corp. _

_Employees: Sam Jones, John Glover, Eric Johnson, Jonathan and _

_Martha Kent . . . . . Clark froze ,they can't be dead they _

_can't be. Then every thing went black he was at the spring formal _

_with Lana, Pete and Chloe. He heard a loud mans voice, " There _

_are 3 sprit twisters coming towards the school and they say they _

_might combine and make one big tornado, nobody panic just stay _

_in the gym, Please don't leave, every thing going to be ok." Just as _

_he set the mic down it hit. It started ripping the roof off the _

_gym everyone was screaming. Clark tried to find his friends but in _

_the chaos he couldn't then out of know were a beam came _

_knocking Him across the gym floor. He sat up and looked _

_around , to find nothing, the gym, the school was gone and _

_everyone was dead but him, and he fell to his knees in tears. Then _

_everything went black again, he was on his knees in a grave yard, _

_he stood up and looked around, He was in a ring of grave markers, _

_Clark fell back to his Knees in horror of what he read, Martha, _

_Jonathan, Lana, Pete, Chloe, Lex . Everyone was gone he was all _

_alone, no one in the world left. _

**_A/NIthink this chapter was a little dramatic for me, tell me what you think ._**

**_Please I live on reviews please tell me what you think._**


	2. The porch

A/N Well Violet I did not copy that chapter it is based on my boyfriend and how we got togather.

A/N Josh Josh Josh

Clark woke up in a cold sweat; he was in a complete panic,

as he sat up and looked around his room he realized it was all a

bad dream. Clark couldn't help but think about what his life would

be like if all the people he loved were gone, as he sat up in his bed

he was amazed what his next thought was. "I couldn't live

without Chloe" "I think I love her, I do…I do…I really do!" Clark

said almost yelling. I need to see her, he thought, I need to see if

she

is ok. He looked over at the clock; 2:47, she'll be asleep. I'll go

check on her just to make sure she is aright. He got up and

slipped on shoes and a jacket, and opened his window

And fell to the grass with a loud thud and sped towards Chloe's

house.

Clark got to her house, found her window and looked in, he saw

her bed, but she was not in it, her laptop was on and was

illuminating the entire room. Clark started to worry "Ok Clark

she

could be in the bathroom or getting a glass of water, I'll go to the

kitchen window." Clark walked around to the front of the house

to the porch. As he turned the corner house, he saw Chloe

on the porch swing, wrapped in a blanket licensing to a CD player.

Clark turned to run but caught his foot on the garden hose and

fell flat on his face in the wet grass with a thud. Chloe's CD

player must not have been on very loud, she heard him. "Hey who's

there" Chloe called in to the darkness. Clark knew he'd been

caught so he got up and walked towards her. "Clark is that you."

"Yes it's me." Clark said walking up to the porch. "Clark, what are

you

doing here" Chloe demanded "well I … I needed … well I had a …

I…umm…I……" Chloe put her hand to his lips to shut him up. "Clark

sit

down and tell me why you are here" she said calmly. He sat and

told her about his dream that she had died and needed to see if

she

was ok. "I'm fine and I'm not going any were any time soon" she

looked up at his

face and saw a tear fall down his cheek, she had never seen him

like this before. She put her hand on his

knee and smiled. He pulled her close and held her to his chest,

tightly. She couldn't help but feel how firm his chest was she

kinda liked it, she felt safe in his arms she just relaxed in his

arms, and it was like she fit here. Chloe looked up at him, he was

not sad anymore But looked happy, there eyes met and they got

closer until his lips were on Chloe's lips they were kissing, he and

Chloe his best friend were kissing. Clark thought. I'm kissing

Clark Kent my best

friend, Whoa! I think he just bit my lip and I kinda

liked it, Clark Kent I love you. Chloe thought. He broke the kiss

and stared at her. "Chloe I Love You I'm pretty sure I've always

loved you" Clark said out of breath. "I Love you too Clark, you

have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words."

A/N I think I got Clarks charter all wrong. Well tell me what you think. I love reviews .


	3. sooner or later

Clark and Chloe got to school the next morning. They got out of

Chloe's red convertible mustang, and looked at each other. "Chloe

maybe we shouldn't tell any one yet" Clark suggested Chloe looked

at him disappointed. "Clark I wont do us any good to hide this

from Pete and Lana, we got to tell them, Pete is like a brother to

you and Lana is like a sister to me, we owe it to them to tell them"

Chloe told Clark. ""Fine" Clark said in a defeated tone. They

walked up the walkway hand in hand up to the front doors of the

school. "We can do this Chloe, but I still wonder how Lana will

take us, you know after our thing last year." Clark told Chloe.

"Clark if we be honest I sure she'll be fine with us." Chloe

reassured him. They walked to the torch office.

Later that day Pete and Lana were walking down the hall

together. "Pete in Mr. Rigby's class this morning did you notices

anything different between Clark and Chloe, they were passing

notes they never do that." Lana asked a little concerned. "Come to

think of it, it was a little weird in Biology, too. What do you think

is going on?" Pete asked.

Meanwhile in the torch office, Chloe was working on the latest

issue

of the torch. Clark came in and sat on the couch and watched

Chloe work with a grin. "Clark, what a great surprise." She said

as

she got up and sat next to Clark on the orange couch. "I'm so

tired." She said as she laid her head on his lap and closed

her eyes. She used him as the human pillow (well human so she

thought) "Last night we were up so late, but it was great, you

should have bad dreams more often. She said as she lent up to

kiss Clark's chin. Clark looked into her eyes and brushed a lock of

hair from her face. "Chloe, I love you, come here." Clark said as

he pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap, kissing her gently.

Little did they know that they had an audience. "About time you

two" Pete said in shock of what he saw. His two best friends in

world kissing, even though he knew it was only a matter of time.

Chloe had been in love with Clark since the 8th grade the day

they

met. Clark and Chloe jumped apart at the sound of Pete's voice.

"Hey, Pete we are together now" Clark said as he sat back closer

to

Chloe and grabbed her hand. "Good for you man I knew it happen

sooner or later" Pete said with a grin.


	4. the truth about Clark

1 MONTH LATER

Clark was laying on his bed thinking about Chloe, and then it hit

him. Today was the day one month ago he had his bad dream, so

that meant that tomorrow was Chloe's and his one month

anniversary. He was going to make it the best day of her life.

The next morning Clark went to Lex for some help with the days

plans. "Lex what is most romantic restaurant in metropolis?"

"what's the occasion?" Lex asked "well Chloe and I have been

together for a month now" Clark explained "Well in that case I

can do you one better than a recommendation, how dose a limo

ride to Shelu Du Pont the finest French restaurant in better

Metropolis, and after that you can keep the limo all night if you

want." Lex said with a wink and an elbow to Clark's ribs. "Lex,

Chloe and I are not ready for _that_ yet we've already talked about

it and it is a mutual dissension we are still in school,... Crap I

sound like my mom." Clark said to Lex a little to fast for his liking.

"Whoa… ok Clark but you can still keep the limo as long as you

want." "Thanks, Lex I'll call you and tell you how it went." Clark

said as he ran out.

Clark was walking Chloe's house making plans for the day, he

thought he would spend all morning with her and then have a

picnic lunch at the windmill on chandler's field then he'd take her

back to his house and tell her the truth about him and his

abilities. 'I wonder how she'll take it; I don't particularly want to

go up on her wall or for her to see me as a freak' Clark thought to

him self. He got to her house, walked up the steps and glanced

over at the swing, picturing he and Chloe sitting and talking

almost all night come to thing of it their hadn't been much talking

at all. Clark smiled at this. He rung he bell, Chloe answered,

unusually perky. Clark kinda liked it, it was cute. "Hey Clark, guess

what?" Chloe said with one of her thousand dollar smiles. "What?"

"We've been together for one month now." She said happily.

"It's also been a month scents my dream…I guess we can say it all

Started with a dream." Clark said as he slipped one hand around

Her waist and pulled her closer, wail the other hand on her cheek

Holding her steady. His thumb glided so very lightly as he tilted

His head to kiss her, his lips met hers gently. They were kissing in

The Sullivan's door way. Chloe broke he kiss. "So you got anything

Planed for today" Chloe said sliding her hands down his firm

Muscular chest, biting her lip with a grin. She had always wanted

To do that, but never had an excuse to; she did now. "In madder

Of fact I do, but it's a surprise you'll just have to wait" Clark

Teased. "How about we go to chandlers field and with one of your

Moms famous packed lunches" Chloe suggested. "You know Chloe I

Was just thinking that sounds like a great idea." Clark said as he

pulled her buy the hand to the truck and drove off to get there

lunch.

Later Clark drove his old battered thru the mud to chandlers

field. Clark parked under the windmill. Chloe got out a little to

excited "Clark can we eat up there please…please?" Chloe asked

practically jumping up and down. "Chloe I don't think its safe I

don't think it could hold us both of us its kinda old" Clark said

with concern for this girlfriend. "Oh Clarky don't such a party

pooper" Chloe said playfully and started to clime the ladder.

Chloe sat at the top with her feet hanging over edge. "Come on up

Clark you can see metropolis from up here." Chloe invited. Clark

started up the ladder and sat next to Chloe. Clark leaned down to

kiss her, their lips met, Chloe tried to deepen the kiss, But Clark

pulled a way. "Hey save all that for later you're going to like my

surprise." Clark said grinning with all that Kent charm witch made

Chloe melt. "You know Clark you're very lucky you got the Kent

charm thing going for you other wise you might be sorry, what do

you have planed exactly, your driving me crazy?" Chloe begged

"You know Chloe when you beg your nose crinkles up and I think

its very sexy, I just love it, do it again, please…" "you Clark

better have something good planed if we cant even kiss and if are

going to talk to me in that tone" Chloe protested. They eat their

lunch and back towards Clarks house. A little later they were

sitting in Clark's loft on his second hand brown couch. "chloe we

need to talk," Chloe's mind was racing nothing good ever started

like that. "Chloe I need to tell you something, but first you know

when you love someone you except every part of them, ok Chloe

Do you promise?" Clark said "yes Clark but what is this about?"

"do you remember when you looked in to my adoption and I got

mad at you?" "Yes" Chloe said she was a little nervous on where

this was going. "I got mad at you because I didn't want you that

the adoption was a set up, my dad made a deal with Lionel Luthor,

so mom and dad could adopt me." Clark looked in Chloe's wide

shocked eyes. "But why Clark didn't your dad do it the normal

way?" "Well I was getting there, because hey found me in a corn

field,…… the day of the meteor shower, the meteor shower that

brought me here do you understand Chloe I'm not from around

here?" "are you trying to tell me that you're a…a…alien?" Chloe

said (to Clarks amazement) calmly "My ships in the storm seller"

Clark said facing a smile. "so your serious, your and alien from an

other planet" Clark just nodded his head "and I have abilities I'm

super strong and fast and heat vision and I'm super-smart,… oh

and blue…" "Blue? Blue what?" Chloe asked "underwear,… you're

wearing blue underwear, I have x-ray vision too." "Ok show

me what you can do" "wait you don't look that surprised ?" well its

just that it explains a lot of things that's all" Chloe exclaimed.

They spent the rest of their time plying around with Clarks

Powers. Clark was so relived that she took it so well.

That night Clark showed up with the limo. Metropolis was perfect,

dinner was prefect. They had a great time. They even took the

limo for a little drive in the back side smallville, but one thing was

on Carks mind Chloe and how she had excepted him still after he

told her. He knew what he was going to do he was going to ask

Chloe to marry him, but the only question was when.


	5. the proposal

A/N thank-you all for the feedback it helps

A/N This chapter is done all of it so read and in joy

THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL

Clark sat in the loft, tossing a ball agents the wall tell his ball

popped or the wall made a not so nice sound. His mind was some

were else, it was at Chloe. Lost in thought Clark didn't here the

foot steps coming up behind him. "Clark?" Pete said coming up to

Clark. Clark Had asked Pete to come over. "what is it Bro you

sounded wired on the phone?" Pete asked sitting him self on the

brown couch next to Clark. "Are you and Chloe fighting?"

"No its not that, Its just that I think I want to take our

relationship to the next level." "Whoa, hey man have you two

talked about it yet, but hey man good for you" Pete said to Clark.

"No No No not that, I want to ask her to marry me." Clark said

finely but frustrated. "Coo when you go' in to do it" pete asked. "I

was thinking after graduation." Clark answered. "I'm behind you

all the way bro."

The next day Clark stood out side of smallville jewelers, he took

A deep breath and walked in. "how may I help you young-sir, a gift

for your girl?" said an older looking sales clerk. "yes I need to

see your engagement rings please" the man showed clark the rings

there were big ones, small ones, red and green ones too; And then

he saw it the one he would get Chloe. It was a simple ring with a

gold band and a heart shaped diamond. It was perfect. "now that's

Chloe." Clark said under his breath. Clark had the ring put in a

green heart shaped box.

Clark showed Pete the ring and the box. "Whoa dude, she'll love it,

dude you got it made, you will be so happy together… so will you

be doing it any time soon… I mean asking her" Pete explained.

"I don't know Pete, well maybe tonight, she won't be excepting it

at all we are going to go to chandlers field to watch the stars."

Clark started his long but quick walk to Chloe's house. He got

here faster then he thought, he walked up Chloe's drive only to

see her in the porch swing. Memories came flooding back of the

night he told her he loved her. He walked up the porch steps and

just stood in front Chloe smiling. "Ok Clark if your just going to stand there

and look at me that why, sit your ass down." Chloe said with a huge grin

patting her hand on the spot next to her. Clark sat next to Chloe.

"Chloe do you know were your dad is I need to ask him some thing?"

"Yes but why?" Chloe asked confused. "He's in his den." "Thanks Chlo I'll be

right back" Clark got up , kissed Chloe on the forehead and went in the

house, Leaving Chloe sitting there in confusion. Clark knew asking for

permission to marry Chloe was old school, but it was the right thing to do.

Clark took a deep breath and knocked on the den door. "come in" Clark heard.

Clark opened the door and saw Gabe Sullivan hunched over his desk in the

dimly lit room, he looked up and saw Clark he sat up and removed his reading

glasses. "Well…Clark what brings you to my work hole? Are you and Chloe

having a fight?" Clark reached in his pocket and took out the Green box.

"No… I want to ask Chloe to marry me and wanted to know if it was ok with

you." Clark said showing him the ring. "Please sir I love her, I cant imagine a

day with out her..." He just sat there listing to Clark ramble on and on.

Mr. Sullivan cut him off. "Clark…Clark." after a long pause. "Welcome to the

family…son." Mr. Sullivan said finely. "Thank-you sir so much, you have no

idea how much this means to me, well … thanks bye." Clark said as he took

off out the door. Clark came out the front door and was greeted with a kiss.

"What was that, why did you need my dad?" she asked Clark. "It was nothing

I'll tell you later." Chloe accepted this answer and took his hand in hers.

"Can we start to chandlers field a little early I would like to watch the

sunset too?" she asked as she led him to the truck. "Sure" Clark answered

obviously distracted, Chloe knew something was up.

They got to chandlers field At 5:30. Clark sat up here dinner his mom had

packed for them. After they ate they just sat on the blanket Chloe was on

Clark's lap leaning agents his chest watching the sunset , Clark was fingering

the box in his pocket still he had been doing it since they got there

wondering when to ask her. "Oh Clark its so beautiful isn't it?" Chloe asked

looking up at his clearly distracted looking face "mmhmm… yea…beautiful"

Clark said not noticing her stair. "Ok Clark what's up you seem distracted."

"I just don't want this to end"

"What to end Clark"

"This, you and me, I love you so much more then you'll ever know." Clark

shifted to reach the box in his pocket. Chloe looked confused, now he cupped

the box in his hand as slid his hand around Chloe resting chin on her right

shoulder. He opened his hand showing her the box. "I love you Chloe and I

want to spend the rest of my life with you,…" he said as he opened the green

box showing her the ring. "Chloe will you marry me?" Clark said quickly.

He sounded less nervous then he thought he would, and much less then he

Felt, as he sat there starring down at the shocked look on Chloe's face,

He felt like he was standing on a cliff, looking down, and waiting to fall.

His entire heart was in Chloe's hands right then. Her mouth opened in shock

then slowly closed again. "Clark…I…yes." She managed to force out. At that

she launched her self at Clark kissing her like there was no end.

A/N I love this chapter dont you it took me all day but its done this chapter and there is one more chapter its called Friends, Family, and Flight the feedback I love it.


End file.
